A conventional skate cart generally includes a board for a user standing thereon, a handlebar stem connected to a front end of the board, a front wheel connected to a lower end of the handlebar stem, and a rear wheel connected to a bottom of a rear end of the board. The user may step one foot on the board and kick the ground by the other foot to gain a forward force to let the skate cart move. In order to have a convenient storage feature for the skate cart, a pivotal mechanism is used to connect the board and the handlebar stem so that the handlebar stem may be collapsed toward the board to let the skate cart have a compact size which is convenient to be carried and stored. Nevertheless, the conventional pivotal mechanism is experienced to include too many parts that consist a complex structure and therefore need frequent maintenance. Furthermore, in the conventional pivotal mechanism, many parts are frictionally moved with each other when operating the pivotal mechanism so that wearing problems limit the term of use.
The present invention intends to provide a pivotal mechanism that employs a rod movably inserted between the handlebar stem and the connection port of the board so that the user simply pulls the rod to collapse the skate cart.